


Kiss Me, Kill Me

by arisu_aiko



Series: talking wounded [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Melodrama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Имс впервые встречает Артура, он тут же решает, что никогда не полюбит его (Хотя, на самом деле, он первый предлагает встречаться. И получает отказ. Но это к делу не относится). Но, конечно, тяжело ненавидеть человека, которого ты хочешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Me, Kill Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25512) by squilf. 
  * A translation of [Kiss Me, Kill Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25512) by squilf. 



> Действия происходят до событий, описанных в фильме «Inception». Несколько матерных слов.

**Часть 1**

 

У Имса проблема: невыносимый, помешанный на порядке, черноволосый и ужасно привлекательный старомодный придурок с синдромом ОКР*. Больше всего на свете проблема любит уборку, стрелять по людям и выводить Имса из себя. Самое смешное, что Имс находит его сексуальным. Вообще-то, Артур не совсем… ладно, он абсолютно не тот тип, в которого Имс влюбляется обычно, и Имс уверен, что это взаимно. Они — полные противоположности. Как хороший и плохой близнецы, хотя это был бы инцест. Они ссорятся, они спорят, они терпеть не могут друг друга. Но Имсу вроде как ужасно хочется Артура трахнуть.

 

Кстати, об Артуре: держать всё под контролем ему приходится. Ему это необходимо, иначе он сойдет с ума. Имс хочет проникнуть Артуру под кожу, разбить окружающий его прозрачный кокон идеальной самодисциплины и посмотреть, как этот вечно сдержанный ублюдок взбесится, когда все вокруг развалится. Проблема в том, что Имс смог придумать только два способа достижения своей цели. Первый – возбуждённый, задыхающийся Артур, который будет хвататься за него, стонать и задыхаться, требуя большего. Второй способ – вывести Артура из себя. Имс выбирает последнее. Он не особо преуспел в искусстве обольщения (тяжело это признавать, но у него уже давно никого не было), а вот в искусстве раздражения практики у него гораздо больше.

 

План достаточно прост: доводить Артура, пока тот не ляжет с ним в постель. Или, что вероятнее, свести с ума. Или раньше срока отправить на тот свет. Ну да, Имс не считает план таким уж хорошим. Но он и не рассчитывает преуспеть. Его устраивает раздражать Артура. Он этим наслаждается. Наверное, это ненормально, странно и нездорово, но Имс продолжает оставаться с Артуром наедине, и Артур – ну правда! – ужасно привлекательный, и да, у Имса давно никого не было, но, если уж он постоянно страдает, то и Артур тоже, черт возьми, будет страдать!

 

Но лучше мы, по традиции, начнем с самого начала.

 

Имс знакомится с Артуром в Амстердамском баре. Кобб предложил работу и, конечно, Имс за неё возьмётся, даже если им предстоит работать в грязной каморке над бакалейной лавкой, даже если придётся провести в Амстердаме ещё три месяца, хотя стоит ужасная холодная осень, даже несмотря на то, что из-за Кобба его однажды чуть не убили… Имсу очень нужны деньги. Кобб привёл нового координатора. И... ну… он красивый. Чертовски красивый. Черные, зачёсанные назад волосы цвета чистой нефти. Острые скулы, спокойный голос, крепкое рукопожатие. Он тверд характером, умен, хитер. Имс не собирается следующие три месяца ограничиваться только работой — Артур очень привлекателен, а Имс не против немного повеселиться, поэтому он предпринимает некоторые усилия. Он улыбается, шутит, заигрывает. Артур холоден, подчеркнуто вежлив и едва ли заинтересован. В конце встречи он просто встает и уходит.

 

— Приятно было познакомиться, — говорит он полным снисхождения тоном.

 

И Имс раздосадован. Никто не может вот так противостоять его обаянию. Как смеет Артур быть таким холодным и безразличным? Имс тут же решает, что Артур ему не нравится и не понравится никогда.

 

Артур, должно быть, принял похожее решение, потому что уже на следующий день он стреляет в Имса. Не прошло и двадцати минут с начала тренировки, а они уже вдрызг разругались, и Артур достает пистолет и просто стреляет. Это простое упражнение: научиться работать в подсознании другого. Они в городе – во сне Имса, поэтому город оказался несколько странным: живая смесь старого и нового. Они проходят мимо огромного нависающего над улицей готического собора, мимо крошечного домика с аккуратным палисадником, мимо врезающегося в небо здания галереи современного искусства.

 

— О, мой Бог, — произносит Артур, глядя на окружающий их странный мир.

— Что? Что такое?

— Твои проекции одеты так же плохо, как и ты сам.

 

Имс закатывает глаза.

 

— Нет, серьезно, — продолжает Артур, — я бы никогда не отправился в твоё подсознание по собственной воле. Кто располагает Викторианскую железнодорожную станцию рядом с Норманнским замком и «Компьютерным миром»? А это что, секс-шоп?!

 

— О, да, — вспоминает Имс, улыбаясь.

 

Артур смотрит на Имса, как на сумасшедшего.

 

— Тебе туда лучше не заходить, — зловеще добавляет Имс.

 

— Что это такое? — спрашивает Артур, взмахом руки указывая сразу на всё. — Здесь всё так... неупорядоченно.

 

Имс пожимает плечами:

— Мне нравится.

 

Он любит беспорядок, цвета, живость. А ещё ему нравится, что всё это оскорбляет консервативный вкус Артура.

 

— Я знал, что здесь обязательно будет то, что мне в тебе не нравится, — говорит Артур.

 

— Мне в тебе тоже много чего не нравится.

 

Артур пренебрежительно хмыкает:

— Прошлым вечером ты был дружелюбнее.

 

— Ну да, — с готовностью отвечает Имс, — это было до того, как я осознал, что ты говнюк.

 

Артур смеётся, коротко и язвительно.

 

— Думаешь, я шучу? — раздражённо спрашивает Имс. — Потому что я серьёзно. Да, я считаю, что ты полный, абсолютный, первоклассный говнюк.

 

Артур только понимающе улыбается.

 

— Что? — требовательно спрашивает Имс.

 

— Я думаю, кого-то задело, что я им не заинтересовался.

 

И тогда Имс хочет его ударить, правда хочет, потому что Артуру он не нравится, и тот настоящий гондон, и прав насчет Имса и, что случается не часто, слишком быстро его раскусил. Но Имс не бьет его, по крайней мере, не сейчас.

 

— Ты не в моем вкусе, детка, — говорит он.

 

— Это взаимно, — отвечает Артур, с отвращением глядя на проходящих мимо людей.

 

Они идут по городу – мимо сельских почтовых отделений и городских многоэтажек, мимо деревьев, заводов и английских загородных домов, и Имс тихо кипит – очевидно, Артур ненавидит этот мир, и кто дал ему право судить, кто разрешил ему просто войти в жизнь Имса и смотреть так холодно, презрительно и самодовольно. И не так уж Артур красив – теперь, когда Имс рассмотрел его получше. Имс лишь думал, что Артур привлекательный, просто потому, что хотел с кем-нибудь переспать, а Артур как раз подвернулся под руку. Имс рад, что не ввязался в это, и теперь знает, какая Артур задница. Уж лучше, словно хренова монашка, жить совсем без секса, чем спать с Артуром. Для Имса это довольно странная идея, потому что обычно он готов трахать кого угодно. Не то чтобы он неразборчив в связях… Ну разве что совсем немного. Но что остаётся делать мужчине, если он так чертовски красив, правда? И вот – Артур, Имс ненавидит Артура, считает его ужасным человеком. Главное, об этом не забывать.

 

— Не могу решить, чего мне больше хочется: переделать это место или убраться отсюда к чёртовой матери? — замечает Артур, и у Имса лопается терпение.

 

— Позволь помочь тебе с решением, — говорит он и бьет.

 

Ему удается прижать Артура к стене — и в этом нет ни намёка на секс, он хочет растерзать Артура, или, по крайней мере, попытаться, и тут Артур достает пистолет и стреляет ему в грудь. Имс шокированно задыхается, глядя на расплывающееся по рубашке красное пятно. Блядь, он умирает, на самом деле умирает, хоть это и не по-настоящему, но ощущения пиздец какие реальные, он никогда к этому не привыкнет, а Артур убил его, просто взял и убил! Вот же сука! Это последняя Имсова мысль, потому что потом он сползает по стене и умирает.

 

— Если бы в реальной жизни я мог избавиться от тебя так же легко, — говорит Артур, глядя, как тело Имса опускается на землю.

 

Имс просыпается, разъярённый. Он не из тех, кто спускает подобное с рук (наверное, поэтому Артур его и убил), и не позволит самодовольному мудаку просто так убить себя и разгуливать, не поплатившись за это. Имс рывком поднимает Артура с кресла, и тот просыпается. Не стоит и говорить, что он недоволен.

 

— Какого хрена?! — он с почти библейской яростью в упор смотрит на Имса: — Имс!

 

— Да?

 

— Ты меня толкнул! — возмущается Артур.

 

— А ты меня убил! — рычит Имс.

 

— Ах, чёрт, моя рука! Больно!

 

— Не так уж и больно, по сравнению с выстрелом в сердце.

 

— Ты ведь жив, — растирая руку, говорит Артур. — К сожалению.

 

— Чем и дальше с тобой работать, лучше повеситься.

 

— Я бы не возражал.

 

Имс думает, что Артур просто не осознаёт степень своего мудачества, и уже собирается бороться с этой проблемой кулаками, когда заходит Кобб. Имс нависает над Артуром, вот-вот ударит его. Артур выглядит не слишком обеспокоенным. Имса это бесит.

 

— Все в порядке? — интересуется Кобб, как будто не знает ответа.

 

— А как это выглядит? — ровно спрашивает Артур.

 

Кобб приподнимает брови:

— Это выглядит… — начинает он, — не очень профессионально.

 

А вот это заявление Артура явно обеспокоило.

— Что? — его голос звучит жестко.

 

— Эй, ничего страшного, что вы… так, — Кобб смущается, поднимает руки. — Но мы на работе. Я знаю, звучит лицемерно, ведь у нас с Мол начиналось так же, но…

 

В глазах Артура мелькает внезапная и трагическая смерть Доминика Кобба.

 

— Ты думаешь, я с ним трахаюсь?! — спрашивает он, с явным отвращением указывая на Имса.

 

— Чего?! — возмущается Имс.

 

— Вот именно, — подтверждает Артур, и… стойте-ка, неужели они хоть в чем-то друг с другом согласны? — Я не настолько жалок.

 

И вот, они снова не согласны друг с другом.

 

— Ах да, ведь ты определённо купаешься во внимании.

 

— Имс, я сейчас…

 

— Хорошо, — говорит Кобб, прерывая Артура, не дав ему возможности разъяснить Имсу, что он собирается с ним сделать (судя по всему, что-то далеко не весёлое и не возбуждающее), – мне нужно уйти. И вы сможете… Пожалуйста, закончите то, чем занимаетесь – чем бы оно ни было – к моему возвращению.

 

Он выходит из кабинета, и ему вслед несутся проклятия Артура и Имса. Дверь захлопывается.

 

— Да пошло оно… — говорит Имс.

 

Артур смотрит на него так, будто готов наклониться и провести по шее Имса языком. Черт, и почему это первое, что приходит на ум?

 

— Что? — спрашивает Имс.

 

Вместо ответа Артур его бьет.

 

Кобб возвращается час спустя. Он звонил Мол и докладывал, что работа идет хорошо, спрашивал, как там ребенок, говорил, как скучает по ней и что скоро вернется. Коллеги не замечают его возвращения. Они оба подозрительно помяты. У Артура растрепаны волосы, потому что Имс решил, что зачесанными назад они выглядят чертовски глупо, и приложил к ним руку. У Имса разорвана рубашка, потому что Артур нашёл узор из розовых «огурцов» оскорбительным и пожелал никогда больше эту рубашку не видеть. У Артура на шее синяк – просто потому, что Имс ублюдок, и поставил ему синяк, чтобы досадить, и не получал он от этого удовольствия, что вы, совсем никакого. Они оба сидят, привалившись к стене, и молчат, а вокруг валяются осколки. Выглядит непривычно интимно, учитывая, что они только что выбивали друг из друга дерьмо.

 

Имс искоса смотрит на Артура.

— Я чертовски тебя ненавижу, — говорит Артур.

 

И улыбается. Имс никогда этого не забудет, первую улыбку Артура, адресованную ему. В ней всё: и едкость, и злость, и, возможно, симпатия.

 

— О, пупсик, я тебя тоже ненавижу, — отвечает Имс. И его тон слишком мягок, и взгляд Артура слишком мягок, и они просто сидят и смотрят друг на друга, будто это что-то значит, но они еще не знают, что именно.

 

Им нужно время, чтобы понять.

 

Они начинают работать над заданием. Артур копается в прошлом цели, и похож на безупречно одетого охотника (каковым и является), а Имс следит за целью – тоже как охотник, только одетый безобразно. А Кобб похож на сумасшедшего, эксцентричного, странно пахнущего старика, который создает воображаемый мир и верит, что он – сам Господь Бог. Вполне счастливое сосуществование.

 

Имс и Артур заключили соглашение: пока работа не закончена – никакого насилия. Отчасти это связано с созданием нормальной рабочей обстановки, но на самом деле – с тем, что последние несколько дней Имс не переставая ноет о нанесённых ему травмах, и выходит, что удовлетворение от хорошей драки совершенно не стоит того, чтобы после выслушивать этот скулёж. Да ещё Кобб посылает Имсу красноречивые взгляды, стоит тому сказать что-то вроде: «Ох, блядь, Артур, что ты сделал с моей спиной?» или «Боже, а ты не особенно осторожен с парнями, да?» или «У синяка на твоей шее самый прекрасный в мире оттенок зеленого».

 

Они оба выполняют условия соглашения… Ну, кроме одного случая, но Имс мог бы и догадаться, что произойдёт, ведь нельзя ожидать, что Артур удержится от непроизвольных действий при виде настолько омерзительного галстука. В конце концов, надо выдержать всего лишь три месяца.

 

Но отсутствие драк не остановило войну. Имс старается изо всех сил и заводит Артура, как игрушку, забавляется с ним. И Артур, тот самый хладнокровный Артур, каждый раз ведется на приманку. Бывают дни, когда Имс раздражает и просто сводит его с ума, и Артур его ненавидит. Но бывают и такие, когда Имс мил и обаятелен, он – просто Имс, и Артур любит его. Но таких дней не так уж и много.

 

— Имс, что ты со мной сотворил?

 

Имс покусывает кончик ручки, и не отрывается от работы:

— Ты о чем?

 

— Не претворяйся, что не понимаешь, посмотри на меня!

 

Имс разворачивается в кресле, смотрит на Артура и безуспешно пытается скрыть улыбку:

— Что? — спрашивает он, потому что если скажет больше одного слова, то непременно засмеется, а учитывая настроение Артура, это может быть опасно.

 

— Что ты чтокаешь! Я весь в чернилах!

 

— А, ты об этом.

 

Артур выглядел бы грозно, если бы у него на лбу не было бы написано «Я пизда». Имс увидел спящего в кресле Артура и просто не смог не воспользоваться случаем. Это у него всегда прекрасно получалось.

 

— Ну, не хочешь смыть? Это всего лишь ручка.

 

— Размёточная ручка! Она не отмывается!

 

— Вот несчастье.

 

— О да, Имс, несчастье, потому что у меня встреча сегодня вечером, а значит, ты должен умереть!

 

Имс таращится на него:

— Правда? О чёрт, я не знал… ты правда… встреча… о, господи, вот умора! — и разражается хохотом: да, он превосходно умеет выбирать время для шуток и никогда в жизни не видел ничего смешнее, и Артур, вероятно, сейчас его прибьёт, поэтому надо хорошенько насладиться моментом.

 

— Детка, не переживай. Если она тебя любит, она примет тебя таким, какой ты есть, — говорит Имс. Видимо, совсем не ценит свою жизнь.

 

— Это деловая встреча, а не свидание.

 

— О да, я же забыл, что тебе никогда не перепадает.

 

— Придёт день, и я вас убью, мистер Имс! — рычит Артур по дороге в ванную.

 

— Ты это уже сделал, помнишь?

 

Артур возвращается через полчаса, с красным, как помидор, лбом.

 

Артур обнаружил остальное только на следующий день. Он врывается в офис, срывает куртку и бросает дипломат на стол.

 

— Привет, Артур, — весело здоровается Имс, попивая чай.

 

— Зачем ты изрисовал мне бёдра порно-картинками?

 

Имс моргает:

— И тебе доброго утра.

 

— Я серьезно. Вовсе не это я хочу видеть, когда снимаю трусы.

 

Имс не сразу осознал, что Артур имеет в виду брюки, а не вспоминает не в тему о своём нижнем белье**. Потому что это было бы странно, и теперь Имс думает об Артуре, снимающем трусы, и что за хрень!

 

— Я целых сорок пять минут потратил, чтобы от них отделаться!

 

— От рисунков или от брюк? — Имс ухмыляется и делает еще один глоток чая.

 

Артур наклоняется к нему через стол:

— Мое тело — это моя собственность, Имс, а не поле для твоих развлечений.

 

Имс давится чаем. Он уверен, что Артур не имел в виду что-то неприличное. Почти уверен.

 

— Никогда больше не приближайся к моим бёдрам. Ты меня слышишь?

 

Имс кивает:

— Даже и не мечтал. — У него голова кипит от двусмысленности, и Артур сердится, и во всём этом есть что-то прекрасное.

 

— Э, всем доброго утра, — слегка сконфуженно говорит Кобб. Своё смущение он пытается скрыть улыбкой, которая выглядит настолько напряженно, что становится жутко.

 

Он переводит взгляд с Артура на Имса. Артур вовсе не выглядит агрессивно возбужденным, и мешки под глазами совсем не создают впечатления, что последние три ночи он занимался бурным сексом. Нет, что вы.

 

— Пойду, сделаю кофе, — несколько натянуто говорит Кобб, и спешит ретироваться на кухню.

 

Артур стонет:

— Кобб до сих пор думает, что мы трахаемся, это ты виноват!

 

Одна часть Имса хочет спросить: «Если я тебя трахну, ты прекратишь ныть?», а другая его часть продолжает подначивать: «Ты правда думаешь трахнуть Артура?», а третья отвечает: «О да!». Довольно странно разговаривать с самим собой, но в последнее время много чего кажется бессмысленным, и Имс просто принимает всё как есть.

 

Затем Артур вздыхает, смотрит на него и тихо зовёт:

— Имс?

 

— Да?

 

— Знаешь… поза… та, которую ты нарисовал… над моим левым коленом? — смущённо шепчет он и придвигается ближе.

 

Имс пытается вспомнить, что именно там нарисовал. А затем вспоминает, и…

 

— А, э… да?

 

— Неужели это возможно? В смысле, ты действительно можешь так сделать?

 

Имс вздыхает:

— Да.

 

— О!.. — отвечает Артур кратко и открыто.

 

Кобб высовывает голову из кухни и сообщает:

— Эмм, у нас закончилось молоко.

 

Имс в этом искренне сомневается.

 

— Я схожу, — говорит Артур, отталкиваясь от стола.

 

— Спасибо.

 

Только спустя пять минут после того, как за Артуром захлопнулась дверь, Имс понимает, что у него пропал телефон.

 

— Сукин сын, — бормочет он. И улыбается.

 

Стоя в очереди за молоком, Артур отправляет смс. Он пролистывает адресную книгу в телефоне Имса в поисках какого-нибудь партнёра по бизнесу, потому что это недобрый поступок, а Артур не испытывает к Имсу добрых чувств. Но потом он видит контакт, названный «Детка». То, что нужно! Он решает отправить сообщение «Детке», кем бы она ни была. Она или он. Артур не знает, какой ориентации Имс, но тому явно знаком широкий выбор поз — и это не должно казаться Артуру сексуальным, но всё равно кажется. Артур покупает молоко и пытается забыть, что только что использовал в одном предложении слова «сексуальный» и «Имс».

 

По возвращении он проскальзывает мимо Имса и подбрасывает телефон ему в карман.

 

— О, спасибо! Мне было интересно, куда он делся, — улыбается Имс. — Знаешь, а свой ты оставил на столе.

 

Артур готов забыть об их соглашении и врезать по этой глупой роже, чтобы стереть с неё выражение самодовольства.

 

— О, дорогой, ты слишком напряжён, — говорит Имс. Хоть Артур и думает, что может скрыть свой гнев, на самом деле это далеко не так. Имс кладет руку ему на плечо, что, наверное, должно выглядеть, как утешительный жест.

 

В голове Артура что-то щёлкает — страшная, мучительная догадка, — и он хватает со стола свой телефон. «1 новое сообщение». Артур читает его:

 

Имс, 10:05

_«Привет, детка, я только что осознал, что одет просто отвратительно, окажи мне услугу, сними с меня этот ужас ;) xxx»_

 

Имс склоняется над его плечом и ухмыляется:

— Я знаю, что тебе никто не дает, но этот поступок граничит с отчаянием.

 

Артур смотрит на Имса с выражением, которое можно описать только как «пламенная ярость»:

 

— Ты записал меня в телефон как «Детка»?

 

— Ты отправил с моего телефона эротическое сообщение самому себе?

 

В формулировке Имса это действительно звучит немного странно. Но Артур отмахивается:

— Это не важно. Просто… «Детка»? В самом деле?

 

— Тебе подходит, — говорит Имс, приподнимая его подбородок.

 

Артуру нужна хоть какая-то, какая угодно защита от этого нелепого, раздражающего идиота. Но Артур уже выдержал один месяц, и Коббу в самом деле необходима его помощь, и он не может просто сдаться и бросить работу. И, неизвестно почему, Имс ему немного нравится. Поэтому он останется.

 

Вечером того же дня Имс пишет Артуру. Как оказалось, у него тариф на неограниченное количество смс и уйма свободного времени, такое сочетание ужасно раздражает.

 

Имс, 02:14

_увидел за окном двух спаривающихся голубей, это заставило меня вспомнить о тебе хх_

 

Имс, 02:17

_стало интересно, у тебя есть более облегающие костюмы? они дарят потрясающую возможность разглядеть тебя сзади получше хх_

 

Имс, 02:18

_о, прикинь! теперь их здесь трое_

 

Имс, 02:20

_положение становится всё более запутанным_

 

Имс, 02:22

_артур, меня это слишком возбуждает_

 

Имс, 02:23

_но ты конечно же возбуждаешь меня еще больше ;) хх_

 

Артур, 02:24

_Имс. Прекрати. Я знаю, ты не серьёзно_

 

Имс, 02:25

_я уверен, что смогу убедить тебя в обратном ;)_

 

Довольно скоро Артур перестает отвечать, потому что ответы лишь поощряют его собеседника.

 

Артур любит парадоксы. Он любит сложность, запутанность. Он любит понимание и процесс создания чего-то идеального. Его блокноты полны аккуратных заметок, точных планов и детальных диаграмм. Он думает, что они прекрасны.

 

А Имс нет. Имс считает их самыми скучными, громоздкими, заумными, омерзительными человеческими творениями – хуже, возможно, только Артур. Но Имс любит заглядывать Артуру через плечо, взглянуть на блокнот одним глазком, будто мельком заглянуть в его до жути логический разум. К тому же, Артура это бесит. Однажды Артур оставляет открытый блокнот на столе, и Имс сосредоточенно, как священный текст, изучает страницы, потому что это нечто непонятное, нечто странное и невероятное. Как Артур. В блокноте нарисованы треугольники. Треугольники внутри треугольников внутри треугольников – большая пирамида из пересекающихся линий, каждая из которых врезается в другую, и Имса охватывает чувство бесконечности, безграничности.

 

— Не трогай то, что тебе не принадлежит, — резко говорит Артур.

 

Имс смотрит прямо на него:

— Ты удивительный, — говорит он.

 

И он говорит серьёзно.

____________________________________

* Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство

** прим. переводчика: сущ. "pants", которое Артур употребляет в оригинале, одновременно значит и штаны, и трусы.

 

**Часть 2**

 

— День не задался? — спрашивает Имс, выходя из кухни с кружкой в руках. С кружкой Артура, если быть точным.

 

Не задался – мягко сказано. Артур падает в кресло Имса и молча размышляет о своей неутолимой ненависти к миру в целом и всем его составляющим в частности. Артур уже неделю злится, что ни капли не продвинулся в деле, и что Кобб носится с идеей нанять грёбаного охранника на время, пока они находятся во сне, тупой идеей – потому что охранник наверняка заподозрит неладное, и о них станет всем известно. Да ещё Имс постоянно включает кошмарную музыку на стареньком проигрывателе, перемотанный клейкой лентой шнур которого воткнут в розетку. Последнее явно небезопасно для здоровья, однажды Имса может ударить током, и это проучит его. Или убьет. Артура удовлетворит любой вариант.

 

— Не мог найти свою, — поясняет Имс, замечая, с какой яростью Артур смотрит на кружку.

 

— Это не значит, что ты можешь распространять свою слюну по всем поверхностям.

 

— Поверь, есть множество других поверхностей, которые я бы хотел покрыть своей слюной, и все они принадлежат тебе.

 

Артур смотрит на него взглядом, который и ангелов заставил бы заплакать, и говорит:

 

— Ты отвратителен.

 

Имс подмигивает и присаживается на край стола.

 

— Тебе это нравится.

 

Артур застигнут врасплох и ничего не может придумать в ответ.

 

— Рассказывай, детка. Что случилось?

 

Артур мучительно стонет, проводя рукой по волосам, растрепывая их.

 

— Все дерьмово.

 

— Я надеялся на немного большую… конкретику.

 

— Ненавижу все это! — негодует Артур. — Я ненавижу эту работу, ненавижу этот город, этот офис, я ненавижу тебя…

 

— Хорошо, хорошо, я уловил суть…

 

— Нет, не уловил! Ты никогда не сможешь полностью постичь мерзотность всего происходящего, ты не…

 

Имс ставит свою кружку — ладно, кружку Артура — на стол.

 

— Ты так напряжен, — говорит он.

 

Похоже на банальную фразу из романтических комедий девяностых. Или из порно.

 

— Конечно, я напряжен, разве ты не заметил, всё дерь…

 

Артур затыкается, просто потому, что Имс прикоснулся к нему. Своими огромными, тяжелыми руками он массирует Артуру плечи.

 

— О, ах, чёрт… — бессвязно и нечленораздельно стонет Артур.

 

Он вдруг понимает, что происходящее – его единственный сексуальный опыт за последние, стойте-ка, шесть месяцев? Нет, за восемь. Ох, чёрт, по крайней мере, за год.

 

— Ты издаёшь совершенно непристойные звуки, — замечает Имс.

 

— Я не… — возражает Артур, но Имс начинает жёстче разминать ему плечи, и Артур опять бессмысленно бормочет. Имсу стоит делать так чаще, просто чтобы заставлять Артура издавать такие звуки, потому что он в жизни не слышал ничего непристойнее, и это же Артур, Бога ради, если он и дальше будет так испытывать Имса, то у последнего пойдет носом кровь.

 

— Ах, чёрт, Имс!..

 

Артур понятия не имеет, как за минуту из напряжённого комка нервов превратился в стонущее нечто. Иисусе, он обязательно заставит Имса сделать это снова. И ещё много чего.

 

А потом кто-то стучится в дверь.

 

— Э… это я, — слышится снаружи голос Кобба. — Я пришел только чтобы познакомить вас с Сэмом. Из охраны… Э, мы дадим вам несколько минут…

 

Это сразу же убивает всё настроение.

— Имс, — шипит Артур, — как ты это делаешь? Теперь каждый думает, что мы трахаемся. Это ты виноват!

 

— Я? Это не я издавал оргазмические стоны.

 

— Они не оргаз… — начинает Артур, но давится стоном, потому что Имс нажимает ему на плечи.

 

— Аа-аах… — он задыхается, и это определенно звучит так, будто он кончает.

 

Артур отталкивает Имса и спешит к офисной двери.

 

— Пошел ты в жопу! — выплевывает он.

 

— Опять?

 

Артур хватает со стола ручку и бросает ее в Имса, но не попадает. Имс просто улыбается, и Артур разберется с ним позже. И кстати, «разберется с ним» – это метафора, означающая, что Артур засунет эту ручку Имсу в зад, что, в свою очередь, не является метафорой для секса, даже если и включает фаллический символ и проникновение. И серьёзно, чёрт возьми, уровень бредовости зашкаливает, так что Артур просто открывает дверь. Ему кажется, что лучше появиться перед Коббом и охранником, чем остаться наедине с Имсом хотя бы минутой дольше. Кобб стоит в нескольких метрах от двери рядом со здоровенным, бритоголовым парнем, который выглядит одновременно пугающим и сильно смущенным. Кобб явно не особо возмущен, словно уже смирился с неизбежностью.

 

— Мы ничего не делали, — быстро говорит Артур.

 

Охранник моргает, Кобб приподнимает бровь, и Артуру кажется, что он слышит, как тихо посмеивается Имс. Он пытается почувствовать возмущение из-за того, что ему никто не верит, но не может отрицать, что стоны явно были наполнены удовольствием, а рубашка у него немного помята, и волосы взъерошены, да и слова прозвучали как оправдание.

 

— Сэм, это Артур, — говорит Кобб, старательно поддерживая атмосферу обыденности происходящего.

 

Артур протягивает Сэму руку. Сэм просто смотрит на него и моргает.

 

— Сэм Виллард, — сиплым голосом представляется он.

 

У Артура уходит секунда, чтобы понять, что ему не собираются жать руку.

 

— Заходите, — говорит он, отдёргивая руку и проходя в офис.

 

Сэм проходит и улыбается ему понимающей улыбкой, обычно такую адресуют человеку, который только что занимался сексом, а вы это подслушали.

 

— У вас тут, значит, горячая штучка работает секретаршей или типа того? — подмигивает Сэм. — Сладкая пташка, понимаете, да, что я имею в виду?

 

Неожиданно позади Артура возникает Имс.

 

— У него нет секретарши, — беспечно говорит он. — Только я.

 

Сэм старается не выглядеть удивленным, но получается у него не особо.

 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — бубнит Артур, когда Имс обнимает его за талию.

 

Но не вырывается.

 

Позже Кобб заводит небольшой разговор о профессионализме. Артур пытается протестовать, на что Имс просто говорит:

 

— Я думаю, что сегодня ты наделал достаточно шума, пупсик.

 

На самом деле, Имсу скучно. Ему скучно, и он не любит Амстердам, не любит работать в тёмном офисе и спать в мрачной комнате в квартале красных фонарей, с проститутками под окном, и каждую грёбаную ночь лёжа без сна, слушать звуки, которые заставляют его думать: «У тебя давно никого не было, Имс». А ещё об Артуре, но он не собирается этим заморачиваться. По воскресеньям Кобб даёт им выходной. Воскресенье — худший день недели, потому что Имсу нечего делать, а в таких случаях он предаётся саморазрушению. Он хочет уйти, напиться, потрахаться, поиграть в азартные игры, но это причина, из-за которой он нуждается в деньгах и застрял в этом городе. Здравомыслие никогда не давалось Имсу легко.

 

Одним воскресным утром он пишет Артуру, потому что Артур рассудительный, у Артура прекрасный самоконтроль и, возможно, сейчас Имс нуждается именно в этом. А значит, Имс, в какой-то степени, нуждается в Артуре. Это кажется таким жалким.

 

Но, по правде говоря, Артур скучает. Он скучает, и Кобб снимает квартиру напротив, но он и в лучшем настроении не весельчак, и Артур хочет другого собеседника, но слишком горд, чтобы сдаться и написать Имсу. Это значило бы, что Имс ему нужен, что звучит невероятно жалко и не может быть правдой.

 

Они оба такие ничтожества. Но Имс бы смирился. Не то чтобы он был о себе высокого мнения (Помимо внешности, потому что он чертовски красив).

 

Имс, 10:43

_доброе утро, детка, надеюсь, ты хорошо спал xx_

 

Артур, 10:46

_Ну да, спал, пока ты меня не разбудил. Большое спасибо._

 

Имс, 10:47

_прости, но я спал всего лишь 2 часа и так устал, и мне скучно :(_

 

Артур, 10:49

_А от меня ты чего хочешь? Спеть тебе колыбельную?_

 

Имс, 10:50

_да. или просто развлеки меня. будет еще лучше._

 

Артур, 10:52

_Развлечь? И с чего бы мне этим заниматься?_

 

Имс, 10:53

_потому что, признайся, тебе скучно так же, как и мне, и ты также ненавидишь этот дурацкий город xx_

 

Артур, 10:54

_Папенброегстиг, д.14. Приходи быстрей._

 

Имс, 10:54

_буду через 5 минут_

 

В итоге, Имс прибывает через десять минут, весь путь он преодолевает бегом.

 

— О Боже, — говорит Артур. — Я думал, что ты не придешь.

 

Он как будто… рад видеть Имса. Что ж. Всё бывает впервые. Имс улыбается, тяжело дыша:

 

— Брось, детка. Ты знал, что я не смогу устоять.

 

Артур закатывает глаза:

— Проходи.

 

Они не занимаются сексом. Вселенная не слишком любит Имса. Вместо этого Артур варит кофе, а Имс сидит на диване и тихо радуется, как вокруг чисто. В квартире идеальный порядок, всё убрано с военной педантичностью. Здесь большие окна и белые стены, и так светло, как будто они на небесах или в похожем месте, только Имс не думает, что мошенник вроде него сможет когда-нибудь оказаться там, а если даже окажется, то его сразу выкинут, потому что он слишком много развратничал.

 

Артур садится рядом с ним на диван с двумя чашками в руках.

 

— Что это было? — спрашивает он.

 

— М?

 

— Последние пару минут ты бормотал о разврате.

 

— Устал, — говорит Имс, хватая кружку и глотая кофе.

 

— Осторожно, ты можешь обжечься…

 

— Чёрт, мой язык!

 

Артур одним взглядом сообщает: «я же тебе говорил», но Имс только пожимает плечами.

 

— Я сейчас отрублюсь прямо у тебя на плече, если не выпью кофе, — говорит он, делая очередной глоток. У него слезятся глаза.

 

— Ты здоров? — спрашивает Артур. Имс уже осушил целую чашку в один глоток, и это умение вовсе не открывает больших возможностей, нет-нет.

 

Имс широко открыл глаза, волосы у него торчат в разные стороны, одежда помята и вообще оскорбительно ужасна. Артур не может решить, чего в Имсе больше: безумия или бесприютности.

 

— У меня все хорошо, да. Я в порядке. Да, конечно все нормально, я тут.

 

— Я думал, кофеин бодрит.

 

— Ты будешь это пить? — спрашивает Имс, хватая кружку Артура и осушая ее.

 

— Уже нет.

 

— Ох, спасибо тебе! — говорит Имс и громко стонет. Хоть это и не оргазмический стон, но в любом случае он компенсирует Артуру отсутствие кофе.

 

— Ох, — говорит Имс, поставив кружки. Он сидит на диване, скрестив ноги. — У меня появилась отличная идея. В смысле, у меня есть идея, но я не знаю, понравится ли она тебе, но, в любом случае, я надеюсь, что ты позволишь мне сделать это.

 

Артур не знает, что это за отличная идея, но почему-то первое, что приходит ему в голову — это секс.

 

— Да? — говорит он, потому что в данный момент он не позволит себе сказать больше.

 

— Можно мне принять душ? Я весь год мылся в раковине, ну ладно, не год, но такое чувство, что год. А у тебя тут так мило, Артур. Очень чисто, а я себя чистым не чувствую, я чувствую себя грязным, и совсем не в сексуальном смысле, хотя, может быть, после того, как я приму душ, так и будет, ведь здесь ты.

 

— Хорошо, просто иди и прими душ, — говорит Артур, практически толкая его в направлении ванной комнаты. Вот так Имс и оказывается голым через десять минут после того, как заходит в квартиру Артура.

 

Он выходит из душа, горячий и мокрый, на нем только полотенце, обмотанное вокруг бедер. Артур смотрит на него во все глаза. Имс мускулистый, покрытый татуировками, загорелый. А еще он ничего не надел, почему он раздет, этот вопрос необходимо решить прежде, чем Артур сделает что-то, о чем потом пожалеет. Хотя, глядя на Имса, он сомневается, что будет сожалеть.

 

— Все нормально? — буднично спрашивает Имс.

 

— Имс, — Артур заикается, — одежда.

 

— А?

 

— Одежда. Надень что-нибудь. Сейчас же.

 

— Я думал, ты наслаждаешься видом.

 

— Я не наслаждаюсь видом, нисколько.

 

— Тогда спрячь язык обратно в рот, — ухмыляясь, говорит Имс. — Или сделай им что-нибудь ещё.

 

Артур хочет убить его, но, с другой стороны, он хочет воспользоваться предложением Имса. Он приходит к выводу, что эти два желания противоречат друг другу. Вывод не очень-то утешительный.

 

Артур не успевает пересмотреть своё решение, как вибрирует телефон. Это Кобб.

 

— Да? — говорит Артур.

 

— Артур. Я, э, собирался прийти, но, да, пожалуй, не буду отнимать время, не беспокойся, — бормочет Кобб.

 

Артур не совсем понимает, о чём речь. Кобб мямлит, и Артур не может сконцентрироваться, потому что Имс стоит напротив, опираясь на кухонный стол, и окидывает его почти наверняка не постельным взглядом.

 

— Что? — спрашивает Артур. — Прости, о чём ты? Ты хочешь зайти?

 

Имс яростно качает головой.

 

— Нет, — быстро отвечает Кобб. — Нет-нет, не волнуйся, я не буду мешать, когда ты…занят.

 

— Я занят?

 

— Ну. Да. Полагаю, голый мужчина, который стоит у тебя на кухне — это Имс?

 

Артур пересматривает своё решение и приходит к выводу, что хочет убить Имса.

 

—Чёрт! — ругается он.

 

Он подбегает к окну и задергивает шторы.

 

— Он… он просто воспользовался моим душем, — объясняет Артур.

 

Возможно, это наихудшее оправдание в его жизни, кроме «Были люди, которые кое-что со мной сделали», но он от души желает похоронить воспоминания о ночи в Нью-Мехико.

 

— Нет, ты не должен оправдываться, — тон Кобба отражает одновременно понимание и глубокую душевную травму. — Просто отошли мне завтра файлы с кредитными историями, хорошо?

 

— О, я могу отправить их сегодня, — говорит Артур, прислоняясь к стене и потирая переносицу. И за что только Вселенная его ненавидит, он этого не заслуживает.

 

— Нет-нет, у тебя сегодня выходной. Это твое свободное время, я не должен был просить.

 

— Никаких пробле… аахх…

 

Артур давится вздохом, и, чёрт, никогда нельзя выпускать Имса из поля зрения. Потому что Имс подкрался к нему сзади и теперь целует в шею, а Артур разговаривает по телефону с чёртовым Домиником Коббом, и это так удивительно непристойно, но, чёрт возьми, это самое лучшее, что случилось с ним за целый год. Еще раз подумав, Артур решает трахнуть Имса. Страстно.

 

— Все в порядке, — говорит Кобб, и Артур даже не пытается ему ответить. — Увидимся завтра.

 

Артур успевает нажать отбой прежде, чем издаёт еще один порнографический стон. Имс перестает целовать его. Ну почему он перестает, это так офигительно великолепно!

 

— Боже, ты и правда совсем отчаялся, — говорит Имс, и ясно как день, что он ухмыляется, и Артур не собирается трахаться с таким самодовольным засранцем, поэтому он отталкивает Имса и делает вид, что копается в телефоне.

 

— Иди, надень что-нибудь, — говорит Артур, не отрываясь от мобильника.

 

— Иди включи телефон, — говорит Имс.

 

Когда Имс возвращается, Артур работает, его пальцы летают над пачками бумаги и клавиатурой ноутбука. Артур злится, и злится ещё больше, когда замечает, что Имс надел его свитер. Пусть даже Артур этот свитер никогда не носит, но это дело принципа!

 

У Имса уходит полчаса, чтобы вернуть расположение Артура. Это не долго, и, кроме того, он знает, что победит. Артур ведь хочет того же.

 

Они проводят остаток дня за разговором. Оба вспоминают, как познакомились с Коббом, как оказались в этой сфере, о своей жизни до снов. Они готовят ужин, съедают его, пьют вино и разговаривают. Они оба знают, что это ошибка. Просто секс – это одно, а создание настоящих отношений — другое. Потому что провести целый день за болтовнёй с человеком, с которым даже не трахаешься – значит строить отношения.

 

Имс остается на ночь. Он спит на диване. Артур выходит из своей спальни на следующее утро и обнаруживает, что Имс все еще здесь.

 

— Доброе утро, детка, — бормочет Имс, сонно потирая глаза.

 

Артур варит кофе и садится на краешек дивана рядом с Имсом, который находится в полубессознательном состоянии. И Артур молча пьет свой кофе, запустив пальцы в волосы Имса, который удовлетворенно мурлычет, словно кот. И, возможно, влюбиться – это не так уж и плохо… Может быть, оно того стоит.

 

И тогда Артур понимает, что влюбился в Имса.

 

И тогда Артур понимает, что оказался в глубокой заднице.

 

Имс остается. Они ничего не обсуждают, он просто… не уходит. Артур говорит себе, что через две недели они всё равно закончат работу, что Имс просто получит возможность выспаться, что всё это не значит, что ему невыносимо одиночество пустой квартиры. И скоро всё закончится, и они разлетятся в разные стороны, и они никогда больше не увидятся. То, что происходит между ними, не имеет значения.

 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Артур на десятый вечер, когда Имс пытается устроиться на диване.

 

— У меня все отлично, спасибо, — отвечает Имс, хватая подушки и спихивая их на другой конец дивана.

 

— Конечно, этот диван не слишком удобный.

 

— Все нормально, — говорит Имс, откидывая одеяло. — Кроме того, где ещё я могу лечь спать?

 

Артур ничего не говорит. Имс оборачивается, улыбаясь. Затем он видит, как Артур неловко смотрит в пол, и перестает улыбаться.

 

— О, — говорит он, в конце концов.

 

Артур кусает губу, потому что ну чего же он творит, вот так делая подобное предложение, о чём он только думает, надо же быть таким глупцом.

 

— Просто забудь, — слишком резко говорит он.

 

— Нет. Не собираюсь.

 

Имс берет его за руку и притягивает к себе, наконец-то, неужели Артур уступит, и они займутся?..

 

— Артур… — шепчет Имс.

 

А Артур не может этого сделать, не может. Он выдергивает руку и смотрит на Имса. Его взгляд холоден.

 

— Идите спать, мистер Имс.

 

Очень жаль, считает Имс, лежа на (действительно очень неудобном) диване. Он бы трахал Артура так нежно. Имс вздыхает и спрашивает себя, можно ли подрочить в доме Артура. В конце концов, он решает, что это совершенно новый уровень разврата. Всё равно, у него не слишком высокое мнение о самом себе. Ну, помимо внешности, потому что он действительно великолепен.

 

— Пошел ты, Артур, — шепчет Имс, и надеется, что Артур не будет сниться ему этой ночью.

 

Конечно же, тот ему снится.

 

Следующее утро наполнено неловкостью. Что ж, между двумя людьми, которые провели последнюю ночь, думая друг о друге и мастурбируя, не может не возникнуть неловкости. Они могли бы сделать все как положено и заняться сексом. И «Прости, я запачкал твоё одеяло спермой» — не самый лучший способ начать беседу. Артур уже одет, а Имс принимает душ — так им удается избегать друг друга, но, рано или поздно, они должны вступить в контакт, потому что живут в одной квартире.

 

Имс пытается придумать, о чём можно говорить с Артуром, но когда видит его, готовящим кофе на кухне, забывает об этом. Он просто пересекает комнату и обнимает Артура за талию, и целует его в шею, извиняясь, потому что у каждого есть слабые места, и он знает теперь, что слабое место Артура – шея. Артур вздыхает и обнимает его, неохотно, но покорно. Но почему они это делают, они даже не пара, даже не целовались ещё, Имс хотел только секса, а теперь у него с этим парнем какая-то поганая связь, и он даже не знает, что это за связь.

 

Потому что Имс ничего не понимает, не понимает Артура, не понимает себя. Обычно он следует основному инстинкту, но с Артуром это не прокатывает. Как будто он сломан. Поэтому он отпускает Артура, и Артур взглядом спрашивает: «мы снова друзья?», и предлагает кофе. Имс улыбается и кивает, хоть и предпочитает чай. Но он не знает ни одного американца, который способен заварить хотя бы наполовину достойный напиток, и у них с Артуром уже завелась такая традиция. А Артур смотрит на него и думает, что четыре дня — недостаточный срок, чтобы заставить кого-то в тебя влюбиться.

 

Имс пытается обдумать ситуацию с точки зрения логики. Обычно он подобным не страдает, что, вероятно, объясняет, почему он так плох в азартных играх. После серьезных раздумий он решает, что надо уже наконец переспать с Артуром. Но он не знает, как разъяснить это самому Артуру. «Я рассмотрел нашу ситуацию со всех возможных сторон и пришел к выводу, что для нас очень важно потрахаться» – совсем не то. Честно говоря, так мог бы сказать Артур. Хотя он не стал бы говорить «нам надо потрахаться». Скорее: «мы должны вступить в половые отношения». О, Боже, напомните, почему он вообще влюбился в этого парня?

 

— Э… Имс? — Имс вдруг осознает, что рядом с ним стоит Кобб. — Я знаю, что вы с Артуром, хм, как ты говоришь, как блядские кролики, но завтра извлечение, так что, если можешь, просто сосредоточься на работе и прекрати пялиться на Артура. Это было бы просто здорово.

 

В последнюю ночь перед извлечением, Имс пытается соблазнить Артура. Ключевое слово – «пытается». У него в уме целый список причин, почему они должны спать вместе, включая «на благо человечества» и «мы обязаны сделать это во имя секса» (он и не думает, что это достаточно веские причины). Но реальная причина такова: «Потому что я мне надо сделать это, чтобы после забыть о тебе, как я поступал со всеми». Он хочет, чтобы всё закончилось, хочет грязного, бессмысленного и ничем не примечательного секса, чтобы всё было как обычно.

 

— Итак, — Имс кладёт руку на спинку дивана и, таким образом, приобнимает Артура, — куда ты отправишься, когда мы закончим тут?

 

Артур пожимает плечами и отпивает ещё вина.

 

— Я не знаю.

 

— А куда бы хотел? — спрашивает Имс. — Нет, подожди. Бьюсь об заклад, ты любишь Нью-Йорк. Все эти прямые линии и улицы.

 

— Ты изучил меня слишком хорошо, — говорит Артур печально. — Хм, я уверен, что тебе нравится… Париж?

 

— Я никогда там не был.

 

— Я тоже.

 

— Хотел бы слетать туда как-нибудь.

 

— Я тоже.

 

В воздухе висит недоговоренное «Надо съездить вместе», но ни один из них не говорит этого вслух.

 

— Ты будешь по мне скучать? — вдруг спрашивает Имс.

 

Артур думает об этом, вспоминает раздражающие комментарии, беспорядок, улыбки, беспорядок, прикосновения, беспорядок, храп, и вообще всё чудесное, что представляет собой Имс. И, конечно, Артур будет скучать – так сильно, как скучают по тому, кто никогда тебе не принадлежал, — конечно, будет.

 

— Уверен, что выживу без тебя, любовь моя, — отвечает Артур. «Уверен, что выживу без твоей любви» — имеет он в виду.

 

Имс надменно бубнит, что-то вроде: «Я тебе не верю». Он отставляет бокал, встаёт и перемещается за диван.

 

— Что ты делаешь?

 

— А по этому будешь скучать? — спрашивает Имс и кладет руки на плечи Артура.

 

Ему хватает около трех секунд, чтобы превратить Артура в безвольную массу. Тот дрожит и бормочет ругательства, и Имсу нравится это, нравится, когда Артур теряет контроль.

 

— Ох, Имс, трахни меня, чёрт!

 

— Сейчас-сейчас, — говорит Имс, и чёрт с ним, он лижет шею Артура.

 

— Господи, я… О, чёрт, нет, я не могу, я...

 

— В чем дело, детка?

 

И Артур хочет его, но просто не может, потому что завтра они расстанутся. Может, для Имса это просто секс, но для Артура — совсем нет, и это разбивает ему сердце. Ему удаётся отстраниться, он поворачивается к Имсу и смотрит на него. Его взгляд не холодный, не отстраненный, просто грустный.

 

— Почему нет? — говорит Имс.

 

Артур пытается думать, пытается сказать что-нибудь, пытается объясниться, но слова у него голове спутались в клубок. И есть только одна ясная мысль, которая имеет смысл, и он хватается за нее.

 

И он говорит нечто глупое.

 

Он говорит:

— Я влюблен в тебя.

 

Потому что это правда.

 

Имс говорит:

— Вот дерьмо.

И отшатывается от Артура, проводит рукой по волосам. Смотрит так, будто тот сломал нечто ценное. Как будто он только что разрушил что-то.

 

— Блядь, — говорит Имс.

 

И уходит.

 

**Часть 3**

 

Имс возвращается в тёмную квартиру в квартале красных фонарей, над комнатой какой-то проститутки, и ложится на узкую кровать. Его джемпер пахнет Артуром. Интересно, почему? Наверное, потому, что это джемпер Артура. Ох, чёрт! Как теперь вернуть его владельцу? Это ведь будет неудобно. Ну а желание оставить его себе – исключительно потому, что это очень тёплый свитер, – это очень нездорово? И, возможно, Имс не на том сосредоточил внимание, ведь Артур влюблен в него! Артур влюблен в него. Имс прокручивает это предложение в голове. В нем есть что-то странное, что-то неописуемое, что-то, чего он не может понять. Артур, дёрганый консерватор с палкой в заднице, сексуальный Артур с ОКР, который варит ему кофе, который стонет от каждого прикосновения и очень быстро раздражается, который стреляет Имсу прямо в сердце и любит его. А Имс его не любит. Он уверен.

 

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, — шепчет Имс, и знает, что сегодня Артур ему приснится.

 

Следующее утро наполнено неловкостью. Что ж, между двумя людьми, которые провели последнюю ночь, думая друг о друге, не может не возникнуть неловкости. Работа Кобба – подмечать все мелочи, и он видит мельчайшие изменения в отношениях коллег. Спокойствие, безразличие, то, что они избегают друг друга. А ещё Имс не носит одежду Артура, или ту же одежду, что и накануне. Они демонстративно игнорируют друг друга. Артур смотрит на Имса с гневом и тоской, когда думает, что Имс не видит, и Имс поступает также, хотя в его взглядах больше похоти. Вполне очевидно, что вчера вечером случилось что-то дерьмовое.

 

— Как дела? — спрашивает Кобб.

 

— Нормально, — отвечает Артур.

 

— Прекрасно, — говорит Имс.

 

Почему-то Кобб не верит им обоим.

 

— Ну а я думаю, что нет, — говорит он.

 

— И что натолкнуло тебя на такую мысль? — мрачно спрашивает Артур.

 

— Сегодня вы не пытаетесь съесть друг друга взглядом.

 

Артур поджимает губы, и Кобб знает, что от него ничего не добьется, поэтому тянет на кухню упирающегося Имса.

 

— Что происходит? — вопрошает Кобб.

 

Имс только пожимает плечами.

 

— Черт возьми, Имс! — кричит Кобб. — Если ты не заметил, у нас есть работа! Нам всем нужно, чтобы она была выполнена. Нельзя, чтобы нам помешало то дерьмо, что происходит между тобой и Артуром.

 

Он вздыхает и сердито смотрит на Имса:

 

— Вот почему я не смешиваю отношения с работой.

 

— Ну а как же Мол? — сдержанно спрашивает Имс.

 

— С ней было не так.

 

— Серьезно? А как?

 

— У меня были серьезные намерения по отношению к Мол. Мы не просто развлекались. Я люблю её.

 

И Имс злится, потому что Кобб не имеет права судить его или говорить, что Имс и Артур просто трахаются, и что их испорченные отношения ничего не значат, потому что они значат! И значат очень много, даже если это не имеет никакого грёбаного смысла.

 

— Артур меня любит! — кричит он с негодованием.

 

В этот момент он понимает, что выглядит слишком любящим для человека, который не любит. Имс напрягается, понимая, что Артур, скорее всего, его услышал.

 

— Тогда что, черт возьми, с тобой такое?! — раздраженно спрашивает Кобб. — Если он любит тебя, в чем тогда проблема?

 

Имс опускает взгляд, потому что не знает ответа.

 

— Имс, — поторапливает его Кобб, ожидая объяснений.

 

— Я просто… я облажался, ясно?

 

Возможно, это худшее объяснение на свете, может быть, кроме: «Были люди, которые кое-что со мной сделали», но он от души желает похоронить воспоминания о ночи в Ливерпуле.

 

— О, — холодно протягивает Кобб, хотя его голос полон горечи. — Позволь мне угадать. Ты думал, что это просто секс, а он действительно в тебя влюбился?

 

И Имс хочет его избить, очень хочет, потому что Кобб угадал правильно.

 

— Ты прав, — жестко говорит Кобб. — Ты облажался.

 

И это правда, конечно же, правда, ведь Имс сбежал от Артура, хотя должен был остановиться и сказать что-нибудь, но не сделал этого. А сейчас Артуру больно, и их отношения никогда больше не будут не станет такими, как прежде.

 

— Так вот, теперь, — повысив голос продолжает Кобб, — ты доделаешь свою работу, пересчитаешь деньги и уберешься отсюда. И больше никогда не будешь иметь ничего общего с Артуром.

 

Имс просто кивает. Скоро это все закончится: они с Артуром разлетятся в разные концы Земли. И никогда не увидятся снова. Они все еще будут важны друг для друга. Когда услышат знакомое имя, когда, ворочаясь без сна, будут думать обо всём, что могли бы сделать, но боль пройдёт, со временем всё забудется, и они останутся просто смутным пятном в жизни друг друга, останутся чем-то длившемся несколько месяцев, непонятым ими, а теперь ушедшем.

 

Артур умирает у Имса на руках. Он сделал свою работу и должен был добраться до моста, чтобы успеть к выбросу, но Артур уже никогда туда не попадет. Он бежал по глухому переулку, и тут с крыши раздался выстрел, и Артур оказался недостаточно быстр. Он словил пулю прямо в живот и ледяной ужас в сердце, когда начал падать на землю. Он лежит там и смотрит на тусклое небо. На его рубашке расцветает красное пятно и растекается по тротуару, подобно тихой сплетне, и он спит, он знает, что спит, но это отнюдь не делает боль менее реальной.

 

Артур умирает, умирает, и больше никогда не улыбнётся, никогда не увидит другое солнце, он больше никогда не будет бродить в толпе людей с их бессмысленными жизнями и никогда не поцелует Имса. Не важно, что он умирает, люди умирают каждый день, это жизнь, это как расти, или получить работу, или влюбиться. И в этом нет ничего особенного – просто часть жизни. Некоторым вещам не суждено случиться, и ты уйдешь нежеланным, не целованным, умрешь одиноким в неизвестном переулке, желая только, чтобы кто-то полюбил тебя. Но это никого не волнует.

 

Имс находит его. Он уже выполнил свою работу и вернулся к мосту, но Артура там нет. Имс понял, что-то пошло не так, потому что это Артур – нервный фрик с ОКР, который всегда убийственно логичен и никогда не совершает ошибок. Поэтому Имс ищет его и находит спустя десять минут – и он всю дорогу бежит. И, о Боже, Артур весь в крови, Имс думает, что Артур мёртв, но нет, ещё нет, и, чёрт, его бедная детка, он задыхается!

 

— Артур! — Имс кричит, он кажется слишком любящим для человека, который не любит. — Чёрт, Артур!

 

И Имс подбегает к нему, падает рядом на колени и обнимает.

 

— О, боже, — бормочет Имс, — чёрт, вот дерьмо, Артур…

 

Это все не реально, но ощущается чертовски реалистично: человек, который любит Имса, умирает у него на руках. Артур смотрит на него и выдавливает небольшую, болезненную улыбку.

 

— Привет, — говорит он, его голос наполнен болью.

 

Имс ломается, видя это.

 

— Шшш, — успокаивает он, прикладывая палец к губам Артура.

 

И он целует Артура, потому что не может не поцеловать его. Он придерживает лицо Артура ладонью и целует его в лоб, и говорит:

 

— Мне очень жаль.

 

— Это не твоя… вина… — Артур хрипит. — Я… совершил ошибку. Не важно.

 

И Имс плачет, потому что это важно! Важно, и что-то значит, просто он не знает, что именно.

 

— Нет, это важно, — говорит он. — Я облажался, я знаю, что облажался, прости меня, детка. Вот дерьмо, ты так… я не…Боже…

 

Артур хватает его за воротник рубашки. Он любит Имса, всё ещё любит, любит его невозможно. И не важно, что он умирает, потому что Имс здесь, с ним, и скоро это всё закончится. Но Артур всё ещё будет любить его, даже после, потому что просто знает: он никогда не прекратит.

 

Затем раздается эхо знакомой музыки, значит, они пропустили его, пропустили выброс. Имс вытаскивает пистолет из пиджака и пихает его в руки Артуру.

 

— Убей меня, — просит он.

 

Артур кое-как прижимает пистолет к груди Имса, напротив его сердца. Артур смотрит Имсу прямо в глаза, и тот кивает. И это конец, вот только, так или иначе, но мир начал темнеть, а он не может вспомнить, почему.

 

— Поцелуй меня, — говорит Артур.

 

Имс наклоняется, запускает руки в волосы Артура и целует его, и мир вокруг них будто остановился на миг. Артур целует Имса с сожалением, а затем нажимает на курок. «Я люблю тебя», – думает он, и это последняя мысль, потому что темнота смыкается вокруг него. Он умирает.

 

Они просыпаются, испытывая смутное огорчение. Закончить жизнь, умерев на руках у возлюбленного – в этом есть что-то странно волнующее и мелодраматическое. Как Ромео и Джульетта. Когда Артур обнаруживает, что на самом деле он еще жив, он почти разочарован. Быть живым означает, что сегодня он покинет Амстердам, чтобы уехать бог знает куда. Быть живым означает, что он найдет другую работу, потом следующую. Будет, как всегда, один. Быть живым означает, что Имс не любит его.

 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Кобб, нависая над ним.

— Эмм… да? — отвечает Артур, ощупывая свой живот — целый, без отверстий от пуль и крови, — да, я в порядке.

— Ты пропустил выброс, — говорит Кобб. Он, кажется, не намерен оставить Артура в покое, даже не смотря на то, что тот в полном порядке.

— Да… — неопределенно отвечает Артур.

— Что случилось?

— Кобб, можешь просто… дать мне минутку? — просит Артур, потому что у него болит голова, и сейчас он не может иметь дело с нависающим над ним Коббом и его вопросами.

 

Кобб кивает и уходит, потрепав Артура по плечу. У Артура болят глаза, потому что здесь слишком светло. Он протирает их и стонет. Он никогда не привыкнет к смерти.

— Послушай, Кобб, я же тебе уже сказал, что мы просто задержались, — говорит Имс.

О господи, Имс…

— Я хотел услышать это от него, — кратко отвечает Кобб.

— Что, по-твоему, случилось? Может, ты думаешь, это я убил его?

— Я говорил тебе не путать личную жизнь и работу, — сердито говорит Кобб. — Как я должен на это реагировать?

 

Артур заставляет себя принять сидячее положение, мигает затуманенными глазами. Имс сидит на стуле, он выглядит разбитым, Кобб хмурится, глядя на него и скрестив руки на груди.

— Артур скажет тебе то же, что и я, — говорит Имс.

— Что? — спрашивает Артур.

Имс смотрит на него, в его глазах печаль и груз вины за то, что он сделал.

— Было слишком много проекций, — говорит он. — Мы не смогли добраться до моста вовремя.

— Это правда? — настаивает Кобб.

Имс кусает губы, и Артур знает, что он должен сказать.

— Да, — говорит он.

 

Кобб переводит взгляд с Имса на Артура, он явно понимает, что здесь нечто большее. Но, в конце концов, он просто вздыхает и говорит неохотно:

— Ну, мы хорошо все провернули. Отличная работа.

Он идет куда-то, чтобы собрать оборудование или еще что-то. Артур проводит рукой по лицу и выдавливает небольшую улыбку.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он.

— Я в порядке, если учесть, что стрелять в меня становится твоей привычкой.

Артур выдыхает с легким смешком, смотрит на Имса.

— Полагаю, от тебя не настолько легко избавиться.

 

— Я уезжаю сегодня, — твердо и бесстрастно говорит Имс.

Артур смотрит себе под ноги:

— Да. Конечно, уезжаешь.

Он старается не обращать внимания на укол грусти в сердце, но не может. Потому что Имс поцеловал его. Артур поцеловал его в ответ и умер у него на руках, но ничего не изменилось.

 

Имс приходит, чтобы забрать свои вещи из квартиры Артура. Ему неловко, будто он забирает свои вещи из квартиры бывшего любовника, с которым расстался только что. Не то чтобы Имс делал это раньше. Он тот, кто остается на одну ночь, а не становится бойфрендом. Артур аккуратно сложил все вещи Имса на диван, потому что он хочет, чтобы все это закончилось быстро, чтобы Имс просто забрал свое дерьмо и ушел.

Так и происходит.

 

— Спасибо, — говорит Имс, складывая все в сумку.

— Нет проблем, — отвечает Артур, который пытается делать вид, что занят на кухне, перемещая посуду из одного шкафчика в другой. Сейчас он не может придумать ничего получше. — Эмм… мой джемпер случайно не у тебя?

— О, прости… эээ… я могу сходить и принести его.

— Нет, оставь.

Имс смотрит на него с невысказанным вопросом.

— Он уже в любом случае будет мне велик, — поспешно говорит Артур.

Имс кивает головой и закидывает сумку на плечо.

— Ну, я надеюсь, до встречи, — говорит он.

— Да.

Имс подходит к Артуру и кладет руку ему на плечо, сжимает. И почему так тяжело отпустить его, просто уйти от кого-то вроде Артура? От кого-то, кого он привык считать снисходительным, и непростым, и холодным. От кого-то, кто дважды выстрелил ему в сердце, от кого-то, кто любит его.

— Спасибо, — говорит Имс. — Это было… Это было здорово.

— Да.

Имс хочет притянуть его поближе и поцеловать на прощание, но он не делает этого. Он уже это сделал. Хотя ему не следовало.

 

— До свидания, мистер Имс, — говорит Артур.

— До свидания, Артур.

В его голосе столько же нежности, сколько ее во взгляде Артура. Они просто стоят и смотрят друг на друга, пока Имс не отпускает его и не отворачивается.

И уходит.

 

Артур только однажды влюбился. Это просто невыносимо тяжело. Он закрывает за Имсом дверь, и затем прислоняется к ней и плачет. Он кажется себе таким жалким, но его это нисколько не волнует. Его сердце разбито.

 

Имс идет под осенним дождем обратно к своей грязной съемной квартире. Он пакует свои вещи (то есть просто перекладывает их из своей сумки в чемодан), расплачивается за квартиру и идет на вокзал. Просматривая расписание, он пытается игнорировать пустоту в груди. Имс покупает билет до Берлина. Там должна быть работа, потому что он знает парня, который, в свою очередь, знает парня, у которого всегда есть что-нибудь для него, если он вежливо попросит. Имс стоит у железнодорожных путей, и он знает, что это реальность, но это, черт побери, не ощущается реальностью, потому что он оцепенел, оглушен и пуст. Это не страдание, это просто глухая боль утраты. Он не чувствует себя целым. Все неправильно. Он не должен быть здесь, не должен убегать, не должен быть один. Это как белый шум, как небытие.

 

Он садится в поезд, устраивается рядом с окном напротив молодой нарядной женщины, читающей газету. В обычном случае, он подцепил бы ее, но не сегодня. Сегодня он отворачивается к окну и смотрит на раскинувшийся там город, на толпу людей, на все их крошечные бессмысленные жизни, и думает об Артуре. Как он может не думать о нем? Имс вспоминает, каким холодным, и черствым и высокомерным был Артур, когда они впервые встретились. Имс вспоминает, как сам раздражал его, все его резкие комментарии и сердитые выражения лица, и его: «Я тебя ненавижу». Имс вспоминает Артура, возбужденного его ласками, все его стоны, и вздохи, и его: «Трахни меня, Имс». Это воспоминание нравится Имсу больше всего.

 

Спустя некоторое время Имс замечает, что девушка напротив смотрит на него.

— Вы в порядке? — спрашивает она, ее голос звучит тревожно.

— Ох…хмм? — Имс приходит в себя.

— Вы разговаривали последние несколько минут.

— О, извините. Что я сказал?

— Вы говорили… «Блядь, я же люблю тебя», — смущенно отвечает она.

 

И вот оно, вот оно. Жизнь Имса меняется из-за незнакомки в поезде.

— О Господи! — восклицает он, — вы правы, как я мог не знать все это время? Все это время я любил его, и я даже не знал, как же я мог не замечать? Я потрясающий идиот! Я люблю его, о Боже, я чертовски люблю его. Вы чудесная женщина, спасибо вам, спасибо.

Он хватает девушку за плечи и крепко целует ее в щеку. Она выглядит по-настоящему испуганной, но это не волнует Имса, потому что он влюблен. О Господи, он действительно влюблен. Он должен сойти с этого поезда прямо сейчас, он пробежит весь чертов путь до Артура, если придется, потому что он любит его.

 

— Где следующая остановка? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший.

Поезд останавливается на станции, и Имс не знает, что это за станция, но ему нет до этого никакого дела. Он встает и бежит к дверям, потом понимает, что забыл свой чемодан, и бежит обратно, забирает его, снова бежит к дверям, посылает воздушный поцелуй девушке, потому что он – очаровательный английский чудак, и прыгает с поезда.

 

Его переполняют рвение и счастье, но есть маленькая проблема: где Артур на самом деле? Имс смотрит на расписание поездов, не имея представления, что именно он хочет найти. Но в списке мест назначения есть одно название, которое застревает в голове, и Имс понимает – туда он и должен отправиться.

 

Имс садится на следующий поезд до Парижа. Он понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Он просто полон надежд и влюблен. Это все равно, что выбежать на автомагистраль и верить, что тебя не собьют. Артур был прав: Имсу действительно нравится Париж. Звуки, виды, запахи. Он говорит по-французски как настоящий англичанин, и война с Францией, как всегда, традиционна, но ему все же нравится Париж.

 

Проблема в том, что Париж огромен, а люди – маленькие. Наверное, следовало подумать об этом раньше, но как, черт возьми, он собирается найти Артура? Имс не знает, что ему делать – в последнее время такое случается довольно часто. Поэтому он идет в информационный центр для туристов (видимо, именно это означает надпись «centre d'information touristique») и просматривает листовки, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, хотя сам не знает что – хоть какую-то идею, вдохновение.

И он находит это в брошюре Лувра. Лувр. Самый посещаемый музей в мире, более шестидесяти квадратных метров, около тридцати пяти тысяч экспонатов. С дурацкой огромной металлической пирамидой прямо перед входом.

Имс вспоминает, как заглянул украдкой в скетчбук Артура: треугольники в треугольниках в треугольниках, до бесконечности. Артур любит парадоксы.

 

Имс находит его. Это занимает вечность, потому что карта на обратной стороне листовки ужасна, и как, интересно, он должен читать французские знаки? В конце концов, Имс просто обращается к мужчине с усами и кричит «Лувр!». Мужчина показывает в правильном направлении, и Имс наконец попадает куда надо.

 

Артур там. О, черт, он действительно там, далеко в толпе, но Имс узнает его. Артур стоит, в руке скетчбук, его взгляд порхает между пирамидой и страницей.

Имс выглядит так, будто его протащили через примерно восемнадцать кустов, потому что он лихо бежал по вокзалам и переулкам, но Имс говорит себе не быть таким параноиком, ведь он чертовски великолепен в любом виде! Правда, он понятия не имеет, что скажет Артуру, и что он будет делать, если Артур его не захочет – он еще не думал об этом, и, серьезно, он волнуется, как чертова школьница. Ему стоит взять себя в руки и идти к Артуру.

 

Артур сосредоточен, сфокусирован на своей работе. Имс поправляет свой невзрачный плащ, тащит за собой чемодан, и Артур не замечает его, пока Имс не останавливается совсем рядом. Имс взволнован, он чувствует что-то среднее между неловкостью, застенчивостью и надеждой одновременно.

— Привет, — говорит он, как будто ничего особенного не происходит.

Но что-то особенное происходит.

— Имс? — спрашивает Артур, его голос звучит скорее разгневанно и удивленно, чем как-то еще. — Что? Что ты здесь делаешь?

 

Имс не знает, как это сказать, как сказать это  _ему_ , и слова просто сами вылетают из его рта.

— Артур, прости меня, — начинает он, и сразу понимает, что это – идиотское начало, и дальше будет только хуже, — я был болваном, полным, абсолютным, первоклассным болваном. И я знаю, что я облажался несколько раз, и я бросил тебя, опять же, несколько раз… Но, Артур, ты такой замечательный, ты просто… ты делаешь что-то, и, детка, я по тебе с ума схожу.

Артур моргает, потому что Имс говорит очень быстро и бессмысленно и, черт возьми, что он на самом деле пытается сказать?

— Прости,  _что?_

 

Имс решает, что ему, наверное, стоит выразиться попроще.

Он говорит:

— Я люблю тебя.

Потому что это правда.

Артур спрашивает:

— Что?

И смотрит на Имса, будто тот на самом деле сошел с ума.

 

Имс подходит ближе и нежно касается его лица тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я влюблен в тебя, — мягко говорит он.

— Ты… но… ты… что?

 

Артур, похоже, действительно ничего не понимает. Господи, что Имс должен сделать? Спеть серенаду?

— Артур, — говорит он многозначительно, — я никогда не хотел провести кем-то дольше, чем одну ночь, я всегда уходил. Но с тобой, я просто… я просто хочу остаться с тобой. И если я уйду, я вернусь. Я всегда вернусь и найду тебя, потому что ты так много для меня значишь. И я хочу тебя больше, чем на одну ночь, хочу тебя до тех пор, пока буду нужен тебе, я…

— Имс, просто… заткнись и поцелуй меня, — говорит Артур, хватая его за воротник плаща и притягивая к себе.

 

Он затыкает Имса поцелуем. Долгим и мягким поцелуем, его скетчбук оказывается зажатым между ними, а Имс обнимает Артура за талию. И почему они не занимались этим каждый день, как только встретили друг друга? Ведь это так неторопливо, и сладко, и просто фантастически и, о Боже, они делают это снова. Артур отстраняется, прислоняется лбом ко лбу Имса, и их дыхание смешивается в зимнем воздухе.

 

— Вот так, ладно? — говорит он, поглаживая волосы Имса. — Господи, Имс, я убью тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя, не уходи снова.

— Не уйду. Я обещаю.

 

И Артур как-то умудряется положить блокнот, обхватывает лицо Имса ладонями и улыбается. Имс никогда не забудет это: впервые Артур улыбнулся ему холодным днем в Париже. Это по-настоящему, это потрясающе и обнадеживающе. И Имс знает, это именно то, чего он хочет: они с Артуром вместе. Несовершенно и немного испорчено, но прекрасно.

 

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, — говорит Артур.

— Ох, милый, — говорит Имс. — Я тебя тоже люблю.


End file.
